Brainwashed
by Luna4196
Summary: When Atataka comes across two soul reapers, she gets aggravated, and quick. Well, I guess thats normal for Atataka, considering she hates people and things that are loud. Well, she is then brought to the soul society... she takes one look around and collapses, clutching her head...
1. Chapter 1

**Atataka**

Today has not been a great day. I woke up, as usual. I got ready, went to the park, all that good stuff. I was minding my own business when I heard two people fighting. At first, I thought it was those twin spirits fighting. Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Atataka, Atataka Hatau. Yeah, my name is kinda unusual. I don't care either. Just be glad you dont see ghosts. It can get really annoying... especially when they try to get on your nerves around the living. Because spirit whisperers arent exactly the coolest thing...

Well, I followed the voices. I was surprised to see two people...in black kimonos. They seemed to be getting really aggravated. I was to busy plugging my ears to actually listen, as they were being really loud for my taste. Then they noticed me. Staring right at them, with an aggravated look on my face. Yep, definitely spirits. They both stopped in the middle of whatever they were yelling about in seconds. I stopped plugging my ears as one slowly approached me and examined me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tira**

"No! You idiot! The captain said it was a hollow!"Kakamru was being a real big pain. Why did the captains ever start pairing us up? They see how forgetful Kakamru is. Then she refuses to belive me when I tell her the truth. We always end up trying to slit each others necks.

I shook my head,"no. I actually remember things. It was a whole. No hollow. Gosh, how come they paired us up anyway?"

Kakamru shrugged,"how in the world am I supposed to-"I cut her off with my hand. I thought I heard something. I glanced around, not seeing anything at first. Then I finally saw her: a girl in the bushes. Staring right at us. She had her hair in a braid. We seemed to have disturbed her... peaceful morning.

I dont know why, but she kinda reminded me of someone... I couldnt put my finger on it... I slowly started walking towards the girl. Kakamru must have just noticed her. She watched, a mix of concern and confusion on her face.

I stopped a few feet away,"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kakamru**

Tira is an idiot. I dont have to explain that. I guess by making us work together on silly missions like this is supposed to help us bond. No, it just makes our relationship worse.

"How in the world am I supposed to-"I always get aggervated when she does that. She seemed to be looking for something. But... what? I looked in the direction of the bushes Tira had stepped toward... oh great. Tiras yelling caused some unwanted attention from girls who could see us soul reapers... wait... what? She could obviously see us, and hear us... but... how? She was human! Atleast... she seemed to be.

Then I remembered something. We were looking for this hollow that some girl named Atataka had fought. Word is she disappeared after fighting it... right? No... it was a whole... right?

Ugh. Why didnt they write orders down? She was just remembering that one tale about some soul reaper named Atataka who was apparently the best soul reaper belived to ever live. She was also the fastest. No... that was just a childs tale to test how easily you got sacared... right? Other wise, you got put on squad 4.

I waited for her to answer, as she was hesitating for some reason...


	4. Chapter 4

**Atataka**

I watched the two calmly. Me and the one who asked me who I was had a silent staring contest, before she blinked. I hesitated again, before replying,"My name? You can call me Michi no, for now." I dont trust these yet.

The one who asked me who I was hesitated,"Fine... Michi no. Im Tira. I doubt that thats your real name... but.."Tira shrugged.

The other girl, the one with the short, orange hair took a step toward me,"Im Kakamru..." She replied dully. Her eyes stared inside of me, as if searching for the truth...

I blinked, before tilting my head,"Your not like normal spirits... are you?"

Tira shrugged,"I guess you could say that..."

I stared off into the distance. There were screams heard comming from there.

Tira and Kakamru both glanced in that direction, before nodding at each other,"Gotta go..."The said in usion, before running off towards down town. I silently debated on if I should follow or not..


	5. Chapter 5

**Tira**

I ran as fast as I could. Kakamru followed. We didnt wait to see if the girl was following. After all, we WERE soul reapers, right? Soul reapers were supposed to protect humans, defeat hollows, and send souls to the soul society. If they didnt take care of the hollow, then they obviously werent doing their job.

Upon finally reaching the hollows location, I cracked its mask effortlessly. Me and Kakamru stared at each other calmly as I sheathed my zanpacuto. She shrugged and I sighed. What now? Werent we supposed to look for some soul reaper?

Wait... Michi no... obviously, no one would be named unknown... but... she seemed to be a human...

"Kakamru!"I snapped. Kakamru must have read my mind, or something like that. We started walking. We didnt think we would need to run.

"You really think that 'Michi no' is the one they were talking about?"Kakamru asked.

I shrugged,"Your guess is as good as mine. But for her to act as if she didnt know _what_ we are, Im not sure,"I sighed.**  
**

"Lets hope, if we cant find this soul reaper soon, then they would get suspicious of _us_..."Kakamru replied dully. I nodded in agreement._  
_


End file.
